


Oneshot between timedeo and tommy

by pidgeonrocks



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, OOC definitely.., Possible fluff?, but hey who cares still a blast to write!!, dream and sapnap are mentioned, platonic, they are best friends your honor, tommy is a good friend fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: This isnt ship.If i see anything about ship istg.Eret and timedeo are brothers for the au fuck you.Tubbo is a half brother but we aren't getting into that today.Tommy does his best at comfort anyways.Slight angst? Not sure??Will write more about this au but sorry its short lol but first time posting something about it online wee
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Oneshot between timedeo and tommy

Tommy wandered through l'manberg's hidden tunnel hearing muffled sobs.  
Tommy's heart sank as he saw deo sitting aginst a wall hugging his knees  
 _that cant be deo..._  
 _no thats...thats deo.._  
Tears threatened to fall from tommys face as he watched deo in silence trying to figure out what to do  
he'd never seen his friend cry.  
Especially deo.  
Deo was smart and calm. He knew how to pick his words but not- tommy was just taken aback that this was deo. Deo was hiding for a reason to hide this sensitive part be buried deep  
“tommy?” deo sniffed. his eyes were rimmed red as tear streaks shined against his cheeks

“what uhm...deo why are you crying?” tommy kneeled down looking his friend in the face  
 _his hair was messy and unkept. he had the same blue eyes eret had and they were full of sorrow.._

“tell George he can go fuck himself straight to hell for me” deo hissed his tone only being scattered with hostility and bitterness  
 _jesus christ.. what did George say?_  
tommy sat thinking for minute for what he could do..  
Deo hid his face before letting out another pitiful sob.  
Tommys chest twisted as he heard deo fucking break.  
 _George,George, George. George mentioned something about deos mom and it wasn't good._

Thats a he could remember what happened with deo and George last.  
  
Tommy tapped deo fairly quickly before wrapping his arms around the sobbing brunette. Tommy quickly felt deos face bury itself in his shoulder before feeling deo shudder as he sobbed again

_George is gonna get fucking murked for this shit._

tommy scrowled to himself disgust hitting his stomach but. Thats unimportant. The only thing that mattered right now was deo.

Tommy could feel deos breathing as it began to get unsteady  
“deo. Deo hey.. Take some deep breaths for me okay?” tommy asked deo. God he wanted to strangle George so fucking bad.. Eret probably had this covered though.

“im sorry” deo laughed after a moment of silence between the two still clinging onto tommy half expecting tommy to crack a joke  
“why? You didn't do anything. If anything i should be sorry i couldn't act faster.” tommy shushed deo shutting his eyes finally letting tears run down his cheeks dropping onto deos orange and red shirt stained darker by bood and dirt.

“please dont cry deo..” tommy whined sorrow hit his tone reluctantly as he stared at deos stained shirt. Clumped with blood and mud. Only to be replied with by silence and faint sniffles from deo. A smile forming on his face as he felt deo's heart rate slow down to normalcy still rubbing light circles into deos back

“i love you” tommy hummed happily just to have his friend calmed down  
“shut up-” deo laughed  
“mhm” tommy rolled his eyes letting out a chuckle  
“..i love you too” deo said softly to tommy almost in a mumble

tommy felt relieved. Before realizing something  
 _why was he still crying??_  
deo finally let go of tommy waiting a minute for tommy to let him go  
“you gonna let me go tommy or?” deo raised an eyebrow to tommy before the corners of his mouth curved  
“no <3” tommy chirped happily as deo hugged him back again

“dork.” deo chuckled holding the blonde close to him  
“think eret is gonna kick George's ass?” tommy smiled mischievously  
“once he finds out i had a breakdown about it? Most likely.”  
Tommy laughed causing deo to laugh.

“ooo do you think George is gonna have to go the Infirmary??” tommy asked excitement hinted in his tone as he pulled away from deo  
“oh I'd love to see that” deo commented as the two dusted the dirt of they're clothes when they stood. Before taking a step towards the tunnel deo said something to cause tommy to look back at him and smile  
“thanks tommy..” deo smiled very sheepishly putting back on his glasses and hat. Quickly trying to fix his hair  
“dont mention it deo. Just being here is the best thing i could've done” tommy smiled back joyfully  
“that was cheesy” tommy sounded disgusted by it quickly turning to a frown followed by a short laugh from deo as the two walked through the tunnels before breaching surface near l'manberg. The scent of morning dew lingering on the grass only to hear shouts in the distance followed by tommy and deo sprinting over to the sounds of the commotion  
tubbo was walking(more like guiding) eret away from a bloodied George who was being helped up by dream and a pyromaniac- sapnap.

“fucking bastard.” eret snarled to George hostility in his tone caused George to flinch as tubbo walked eret away before his gaze brightened seeing the two come from the hillside and watchful eyes piercing his back from the group around him.

“hi eret!” tommy waved happily to the larger brunette as he slid down the hill deo following quickly after  
deos cheeks were still stained with tears but his eyes were slowly turning less and less red  
“hello you two.” eret nodded to the second in command and his brother a wave of relief and happiness hitting him as he saw deo-  
“tommy where were you??” tubbo asked raising an eyebrow  
“i was busy. Obviously” tommy scoffed waving a hand to the younger brunette(who was younger by an 2 hours..)  
“well- yea but.”  
“its fine tubbo”  
“its really not-”  
 **“its fine tubbo”**


End file.
